The dark nightof evil
by SilverwolfSmashingLightbulbs
Summary: I was at my home and things started to happen things i could not understand.
1. Default Chapter

One dark and stormy-night. I was sitting at home alone when all the sudden the phone rang. I jumped right out of my seat. I picked it up hopeing it was my mom calling to upon me cause I was sick, but all I heard was rain on the other line.

I said "hello, hello any one there?" but nothing happend, so I hung up the phone and went back to reading my book.. Not even 10 min later the phone rang again.

I anweserch't "hello" "hello Natasha you scared to DEATH yet." click.

I was scared to DEATH after that when all the sudden out went the power. I got a flashlight and When I tuend it on I saw a showed. in the window of my front door. I screamed, a definitly screamed, and then the shawow disappeared. I picked up the phone hoping it was not down to but it was.

So I went into my brother's room cuz there are no windows I there but there are 2 buy my bed in my room. So I sade there with the flashlight when all the sudden my cat jumped out from my brothers bed. It scared me DEATH I jumped up scared. The 5 min later all the dogs started to bark but I was not going to go out there to shut them up. I just sat there rocking back and forth. Then the phone rang but the power was still out and when I answered the phone it was dead and I still heard a phone ringing. I heard it right outside my front door I hid under the window so no one would see me.

A big flash of linging hit and I saw a showed look like it was about to punch the window. My dog's faced to bark and come closer toward me. But I noticed they had red eye's and no there normal eyes. It really freaked me out and they where snowling and glowing at me when lightning hit again and now the sawdo was at my back door. I duck into my brothers room and locked the door at once.

Then I heard glass brake and new the showed person had broken in, and all the dogs where biting and scratching at my brothers door. Then all went silent expt the sound of rain on the rought and the tunder. I turned on the flashlight and heard the sound of the woosh, and in front of me was some weird looking creature was in front of me. I screamed and fell though the door when it was still locked. My dogs where not there any more which scared me when I looked at the back door was broken in. And left open and a piece of paper flew and hit me in the face. With other millions of other bags, I thought was getting killed by bags.

It said, "you are a chosen mutant you just don't know it yet. If you want to luren how to teleport then come to me. And if you don't I will come you in your sleep I can read your mind your mind Natasha."

I was scared and then the phone rang and I heard, "come to your old house if you want to learn how to learn to control your POWERS."

I said to myself, "I am at my house but it is not my old house, cause I live here and I had not my old house and I had not moved."

So what had the person on the other line meant? Well I look around then the lights come on. I clean up the BROKEN GLASS and put something over the hole in the door. And then I when back to reading like nothing happen at all because I thought it was a dream.


	2. The school

When the phone rang I pick it up and said, "hello"cefully""hello Natasha it mom, I was just calling to check up on you." "I fine", I said relearned. I was glad it was not that guy who kept on calling me saying I was a mutant. Well I ignored the calls from him, so I started to watch a movie. It was about 3 am when my mom got home I was asleep on the couch and my movie was just ending.

She had some friends with like her friend Jimmy. They went straight to my mom's room. I fell back to sleep only to be awaken again at 4 am, by my mom saying, "there this guy who keeps calling every 20 seconds, what is going on?"

I hand her the paper I got and told her everything that happened even on the back door was broken in. She got worried eyed at me. She was just glad I was safe and not hurt. I even told her how I suddenly feel though the door when the guy was there and about how the dogs listened to him and not me. She was surprised big time.

But when the sun started to come up I feel like I was checking on fire, and I was. I found out that all these years of being in the sunlight that I was a vampire and I mutant. I was a vampire cuz I wanted to DRINK BLOOD. So mt mom gives me non cooked meat so I would not DRINK BLOOD. Even though she didn't believe me.

So I went to mutant school that a found out that my best friend went to school there cuz she could teleport and she was the one who gave me the warning and was the person who was at my house 2 nights ago.

So I went to night school , so I wouldn't have to stand in the sunlight. But I was very happy at my new school and that is what my friend meant my old house.

But I miss my family I still go and fly to see them, they seem to be happy they would come out to see me and asked me about my new school I told them about the mutants that where there. And I found out I was not the only half vampire half mutant there. There was 2 other as well, one a boy my age and a girl Colin's age.( So 14 and 12) I would hang around with them at night. But when it came time for dawn we got back to school in our dark room with the actual coffins.

Which was prity cool I liked a lot actually.

Well I went to see my boyfriend onetime and found out that he to was a mutant, he just found out last night. As well as he is the Prince of some foreign country, his grandmam came down and told him cuz his real mom is dying and he discussed that his real mom was in a different state.

Then she ask him what is full name and he said, "my full name is..." his dad covered his mouth and said, "don't answer that"

Then right in front of everyone he kicked him out. So SEAN went to his friends house and stade the night when I showed up. So we flew off into the night and I took him meet my professor exabber. They talked, he read his mind so Sean learned about his real life and stuff.

So Sean was a new student at the school. People liked him cuz of his talent to transfer into any person or animal and even sound like that person or animal. People even asked how he liked having a girlfriend that vampire.

He said. "I like it really much cuz I'm one myself but I take a certain medican so I can live in sunlight as well as DARKNESS, even though I prefer DARK."

People where even more surprised by that. So we continued having a relationship as well as keeping up with school and our family, friends. I saw less and less of my friends from DEER PARK expt RANA, SEAN, CHRIS, and CHRISTINE. They were also mutants as well which I think was very neat indeed. We did not have much time for a social life since we lived in the DARK and only awake when every one sleeping. But we do come into the light sometimes to see family member and friend.

Sean is still having trouble with this hole PRINCE thing. See he only lives of DARKNESS. So we have to risk her in the MIDDLE of the night for PRINCE LESSONS.

But the on night we where sleeping since we were wake all day. Then something terrible happened. My family Sean family and christen family where kid napped. So we called the police and they did nothing cuz we are mutants and have can do anything that we want to do. So we took matters into our own hands...


	3. Saving the Family

We went to my house first and found a note saying come get your puny family or you'll mutant POWERS will lose you. Or you can just give up one of your precious POWERS or all and they will be set free. Well none of us wanted to give up our powers so we went to PROFESSOR Exabber to get help on what to do

he told us we need to leave it to him and the others professors of the school, but the people wanted us to be there to rescue them. So we got together and we made a plan to rescue our families. So we talked and came up with a plan to rescue our families.

Sean you disease yourself as one of them and get a inside look. See if our families are in different rooms if they were I could teleport in there to get them out but if they are all in the same room, I would have to get everyone in the same room so the others can keep the men off me. And Christine will have to wait outside to get the families to the cars and get them out of there, well Sean and I fingered out where they re hiding. And he saw some of the guards so e could get and idea of what they looked like. He goes and finds out that they are kept in room so I transport RANA and the other half vampires and half mutants in there so I could get every on else out. I get means family and Christine family out when the men started to some to attack us I got my family out and RANA Sean and the girl who was half vampire and half mutant. But when I got back in the room the men got WES.

He bit 3 guys to get them off. I grabbed him and we got outside but every one was sound by people but they were in the cars. But I had all the keys so I transported in the cars and gave then the keys and they some off back to the school.

We hid out families in our rooms and in the morning we told the professor what we did. He was proud of us but there was one thing wrong. He asks us what car we took and to drive them to some place and for me to teleport to pick him up.

So we did. We took them far from school. I went back and got the professor and he showed us that there was tracking disease on the car. Then we heard helicopters. Coming. We gave the cars to some guys and took their cars and drove off and the helicopters followed the cars we got rid of.

The professor told us they want to experiment on mutants to use their POWERS for EVIL. "That why they took your families. But if he would have gotten you, Natasha, it would be a disaster cuz you whore the first ever half mutant and half vampire.", said the professor.

"If you where the person who they caught it would be worse"

"Why?"

"Cuz then everyone would be a vampire and not mutant. Which means if they would be thirty for BLOOD and eventually KILL everyone in the even mutants, so stay away form them. Okay?"

"OKAY.", I said.

We all went to since it had been a busy night. My mom was surprised by my room. All it was a PARK room with a COFFIN and a dress with a mirror since I cant see myself in it anyway. And a BOOKSHELF full of BOOKS for me to read plus a closet for nice clothing to hang up.

"Where are WES supposed to sleep?" my mom asked in a worried voice I had never heard before. Professor said that they have a couple extra room they could stay in. So they went followed him and me, Sean, Christine and RANA staid behind in my room and Sean's stuff came up. We did not want the parents to know me and Sean shared the same room.

Right after Sean's stuff came out, Sean mom came back in and said I for got MY PURS!!!!! UH-OH!!!


	4. The End

And then we is dying because we all is having tracking devices in our arms and the professor cannot get all of them out with his mind and we all become controlled by them and them we have to kill him and the striker captures us and we all die in experiment.

And I am very sad because I am dead and its not fair because I be thing wiht mutant and vampire blood which is very purple indeed.


End file.
